RM-011 Valvrave I Hito
The RM-011 Valvrave I Hito is the titular mecha featured in the television series Kakumeiki Valvrave. Its official name is Hito. It is the first Valvrave to be introduced in the series. Its primary pilot was Haruto Tokishima before it was passed on to his childhood friend, Shoko Sashinami. Valvrave I Hito is a humanoid close-quarters-combat (CQC) weapon developed by the "Agency" as part of JIOR's VVV Plan. The Valvrave is also referred to as a " ." "Dengeki Hobby Magazine", ASCII Media Works, June, 2013, JAN 4910164650637 With nimble joints and high mobility, it can surpass any of the semi-humanoid machines employed by Dorssia. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave I's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. During the first start-up of the system, a question is displayed on the monitor along with the image of a mysterious woman named Pino (she is present only in Valvrave I Episode 10 "The Campaign of Love" ) which reads "Do you resign as a human being?" By entering "Yes" as a response, a set of guidelines and precautions are displayed, the contents of which ignore the human rights of the pilot. After the guidelines are displayed, the system analyzes the biometric data of the occupant. When the pilot is officially registered, the white portions of the VLC Polymer armor change black Episode 1 "Revolutionary Transfer Student" and the pilot gets injected on both sides of their neck with a liquid. If the pilot is an unactivated Homo Sapiens Novus, he or she turns into a full " " and gains rapid healing powers, an ability known as " ". However, when a non-Magius tries to take control of the machine, Pino presents an error message on screen stating "'' "'' and the same injection dissolves the human body instead. However, Valvrave I simply remains activated when a Magius tries piloting using a jacked normal human body. Weapons Vurutoga The is a large, all-purpose weapon unique to Valvrave I created by combining all of it's arm carried weapons. Mimicking the concept of the Halberd, the Vurutoga can be carried and operated in a variety of ways as it is able to perform multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. Each of the weapons that make up the Vurutoga can be used on their own and when the Vurutoga is destroyed or damaged the individual armaments can be salvaged. ;*Z-Edge :The are straight, single-edged blades built from Clear Fossil that mimic Japanese swords, they serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapons. The cutting ability of these blades are extremely high as the Valvrave can channel the power of it's RAVE Engine into them; the "Harakiri Blade" is performed with a Z-Edge. Z-Edges have a tendency of becoming hotter as they are used, eventually needing to be cooled using the Strike Brace in a manner that resembles cutting ones own wrist. :There are Long and Short Z-Edges, and Valvrave I seems to be always equipped with two pairs of Long and Short Z-Edges on it's thigh Heat Fins, each pair can likened to a Japanese Daishō. When combined into the Vurutoga this long and short Z-Edge pair is used as a sort of dual edged bayonet attached to the top of the Volc Arm. ;*Fold Sickle :A different pair from the ones stored on the Valvrave itself, these small, foldable, Kama-like weapons have a Clear Fossil blade, and are used to create the Vurutoga by being attached to the sides of the extra parts that connects the Bladed Baiken to the underside of the Volc Arm. These appear to have a fair degree of movement and has been seen being used as a claw. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun that serves as Valvrave I's primary ranged weapon. Meant for medium range combat, the Volc Arm has the ability to change it's power setting allowing for rapid fire or one powerful blast, and as an advantage of the properties of Hard Afterglow can fire either energy beams or needle-like bullets. As it draws energy from the Valvrave's RAVE Engine the Volc Arm does not run out of ammunition but after extended use during a battle the weapon begins to heat up, this waste heat is discharged by ejecting a Cooling Barrel from the weapon when necessary. There appears to be an attachment for a hard point on the shoulder armor to store the Volc Arm behind the right shoulder itself. :As it appears to have integrated Rail Systems for attaching the various weapons, the Volc Arm serves as the core of the Vurutoga; A long and short Z-Edge forming a dual edged bayonet at the top, the Bladed Baiken attached underneath with Fold Sickles at the sides and the Meteor Plate in its folded state being used as a connector for the Strike Brace to the back end of the Volc Arm itself. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge. Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. :It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specific role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. :It is connected to Volc Arm via the Meteor Plate. :Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates, each end has a retractable blade of Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. :When used to create the Vurutoga it attaches the Strike Brace to the Volc Arm as a connector. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible Kusarigama-like scythe weapon similar to the Fold Sickle. The red portion is an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. :It is attached to Vurutoga, underneath the Volc Arm by being encased in extra parts that also hold the Fold Sickles on it's sides. Valvrave III ;*Armstronger Cannon :The main weapons of the Valvrave III, these cannons are capable of long-distance bombardment by utilizing the energy amplification of the Mirror RAVE engine. In addition, they can divide into eight arm units that are capable of crushing an Ideal-class. The Armstonger Cannons have a charging process that involves "activating" VLC Polymer, although little is currently known about this process. :Valvrave I was seen equipping this along with the Chain Saucer on it's right arm when fighting the unfinished Valvrave II. This means that the weaponry of the Valvraves can be equipped to one another. ;*Chain Saucer :A pair of sub-weapons mounted over the shoulders, these cannons emit RAVE energy. They can fire disk-shaped Hard Afterglow projectiles. :Valvrave I was seen equipping this along with the Armstronger Cannon on it's right arm when fighting the unfinished Valvrave II. This means that the weaponry of the Valvraves can be equipped to one another. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armament. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, Kama-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are a part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;*Harakiri Blade :In desperate situations where the RAVE engine becomes overheated and the limit meter reaches "666", the Valvrave can perform a special move that resembles "Seppuku " (切腹?, "stomach-cutting" - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) covers the Valvrave in a brilliant and powerful flame, and generate a shock-wave powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy fleets Episode 2 "Beyond 666" . Nicknamed the "Harakiri Blade" by researcher Takumi Kibukawa, this special ability is unique to Valvrave I . VVV Standard These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow ;*RAVE Engine :Mounted in the chest is the RAVE Engine, which draws its power from Runes. The Magius entity Pino is contained within the RAVE Engine. :It is vital that the pilot feeds on others, as the RAVE engine collects Rune from the pilot. Since all other Valvraves from Valvrave III to VI depends on Valvrave I for power, all five Valvraves cannot function unless the pilot feeds regularly. While the current pilot is the one responsible for providing power, the machine, or rather, the RAVE engine. When the pilot forces Valvrave I to operate despite insufficient reserves of Runes, it drains the first pilot, then the current, of his or her memories. When all memories of the pilot is drained, he or she will die. ;*VLC Polymer ;*Senses Nerves :On the head and making up Valvrave I's wings are neon-green high-performance sensors called " " which are possibly made of Clear Fossil. History Dorssian Occupation of JIOR During True Calendar 71, Valvrave I was undergoing some sort of tests when a group of Dorssian child-soldiers broke into the lab and killed most of the researchers, with the last one activating the elevator, before being finished off. Haruto Tokishima discovers Valvrave I during an attack from Dorssian Waffes and boards it in a fit of rage after seeing (what he thought to be) the death of his childhood friend. After agreeing to discard his humanity, Haruto proceeded to annihilate the attacking Dorssians before driving them out soon after. Trivia *Its name, Hito, means "Man of Fire". *The Cooling Barrels of the Volc Arm are identical to the Thermal Clips found in the game franchise Mass Effect. *The Harakiri Blade is similar in appearance to the Shining Gundam's Shining Finger Sword attack, most notably both mechs become a gold color and produce a considerably large sword of energy. References External Links *Valvrave One on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Valvrave Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire